Chaostic School Life
by Arufabetto RoyaChan
Summary: Kaito adalah pemuda bau kencur yang baru memasuki sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Asmodin. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa kehidupannya disekolah bisa menjadi CHAOS bagi hidupnya. Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Harem!Uke!Kaito/Mainly GakuKai/Rating may go up/Chapter 2/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine. They belongs to the creator.

Pairing: Mainly GakuKai... Tapi ini mungkin jadi HaremUke!Kaito. orz

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Harem!Uke!Kaito, typo, banyak salahnya, bahasa berantakan, **rating may/will change**.

Summary: Kaito adalah pemuda bau kencur yang baru memasuki sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Asmodin. Tapi siapa sangka baahwa kehidupannya di sekolah bisa menjadi _chaos_ bagi hidupnya.

.

Chaostic School Life

Part 1

Asmodin High School. Adalah sekolah ternama dengan standar internasional yang menggunakan sistem asrama. Setiap murid yang baru lulus jenjang SMP pasti ingin memasuki sekolah bergengsi ini. Namun sekolah ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi laki-laki. Dengan nilai yang terbilang tinggi, kau bisa langsung memasuki sekolah ini tanpa mengikuti macam-macam tes yang merepotkan.

Oh, perlu diingat, kalau sekolah ini memang bersistem asrama, dan tak boleh meninggalkan asrama ini kecuali liburan musim panas, natal, atau saat ada keperluan langsung dari orang tua. Asrama ini memang seperti karantina, namun sebanding dengan fasilitas dan hasil yang diperoleh.

Dan di hari sabtu yang cerah, seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang mengenakan sebuah syal sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Matanya menatap sekolah itu dengan berbinar-binar sekaligus khawatir. Ia memang kagum dengan tampak bangunan dari gerbang utama—sangatlah megah. Namun ia khawatir dan takut tak memiliki teman di sekolah barunya. Mengingat dulu ia tak memiliki banyak teman.

Maka dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah itu. Dadanya terasa berdebaran. Namun ia mencoba membiasakan dirinya dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ia melihat banyak laki-laki seumurannya atau lebih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang...eerr...aneh. Namun bukan Kaito namanya jika ia peka akan hal itu. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan macam-macam itu.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, ia ketuk pintu coklat di hadapannya. Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk, maka ia buka pintu yang terbilang berat itu. Dia masuk, dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Di dalam ruangan besar itu, terdapat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi di balik meja besar. Dan seorang lagi sedang berdiri di depan pria itu. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sopan. Matanya menatap pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan mengintimidasi.

"A-anoo.. s-saya ingin m-mendaftarkan diri saya u-untuk masuk di sekolah ini.." jawabnya dengan gugup yang bukan main.

"Begitukah..? Kemarilah, nak." Perintah pria itu. Pemuda manis itu menurut dan berjalan maju. "Kau bawa rapor dan surat kepindahanmu? Boleh saya lihat?"

"A-ada, pak." Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar gugup, ia menyerahkan kumpulan kertas bermap yang dibawanya. Namun karena gugupnya yang berlebihan, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. "Ah! M-maaf.."

Dan saat ia hendak mengambil kertas-kertas itu, sebuah tangan besar membantunya memungut kertasnya. Pemuda beriris seindah lautan itu terkejut.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Ujarnya datar.

"M-maaf.."

Pemuda baru itu pun menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada pria yang sedang duduk manis itu. Pria itu melihat-lihat tulisan di kertas itu. Ia nampak berfikir keras dan menimbang-nimbang dengan serius. Kemudian matanya melirik pemuda polos di hadapannya dengan mengintimidasi.

"Orang tuamu dimana, nak?"

Yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Melihat itu, pria paruh baya itu mengerti betul keadaan yang dialami calon murid di depannya kini. Maka langsung diperoleh keputusan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh bersekolah disini, nak." Ucap kepala sekolah itu.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Sangat..

"Iya. Seragammu akan disiapkan secepatnya. Saat hari efektif mulai, kau sudah dipastikan mengenakan seragammu. Tentang biaya, kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu. Dan soal kamar—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sekamar dengan saya, pak?" sahut pemuda berambut ungu dengan tegas.

Baik sang kepala sekolah maupun si pemuda biru di sampingnya menatapnya dengan bingung. Dan akhirnya sang kepala sekolah menyetujui usulan pemuda violet itu. Toh dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan kamar kosong baru.

"Baiklah. Kau sekamar dengan Gakupo, Shion-kun."

"B-baiklah, pak. Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Kaito Shion itu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Semoga beruntung, Shion-kun."

"Baik. Permisi, pak.."

Akhirnya kedua insan itu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Di luar, mereka tak langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menghela nafas, membuat pemuda biru di sampingnya menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu.. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menempati kamar asrama senpai."

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang biar kutunjukkan kamar kita."

"Iya!"

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor menuju kamar asrama. Jarak antara gedung asrama dan gedung sekolah lumayan jauh. Lapangan yang luas membentang di antara dua gedung utama. Sebuah jalan stapak menggabungkan menjadi satu jalan menuju kedua bangunan.

Kedua insan itu sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung asrama. Dan entah kenapa, suasana di antara keduanya sangatlah canggung. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah mereka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Namun pemuda tinggi berambut ungu itu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia merasa tertarik akan pemuda serba biru itu.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, sang junior akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap seniornya. Yang ditoleh langsung membuang wajahnya. Ia tak mau ketahuan curi pandang.

"S-senpai, masih jauh kah?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Begitulah."

Akhirnya ia diam. Pemuda bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui di sampingnya langsung kembali memandanginya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda manis yang dahinya penuh keringat. Ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda ungu itu dengan suara _husky_-nya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, senpai."

"Apa kau lelah?"

"T-tidak, senpai."

Meskipun sebenarnya ia memang lelah, tapi ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan seniornya. Salah sendiri tidak sarapan pagi ini dan langsung menempuh perjalanan sejauh 3 kilometer dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hoi, Shion!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda biru itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata seniornya itu sedang berjongkok sambil menatapnya datar. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Naik!" pemuda Kamui itu menunjuk punggungnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu kau kelelahan."

"T-tidak kok, senpai! Aku tidak kelelahan sama sekali!" elaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Kau ingin kugendong di punggung atau _bridal style_?" tanya sang senior sambil menatapnya bosan. Pemuda di depannya ini gengsi sekali untuk mengakuinya.

"E-eh? T-tidak usah, senpai! Sungguh! A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tch!" Dengan itu, pemuda berambut violet itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati si biru Shion, dan merebut tas punggungnya. "Kau cerewet sekali! Sudah, kau diam saja!" kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan _bridal style_.

Tak ayal lagi, wajah pemuda pecinta es krim itu memerah padam. Siapa coba yang tidak malu apabila seorang laki-laki menggendongmu ala _bridal style_ di tempat umum—sesama lelaki pula.

"S-senpai! T-turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Kaito sedikit memberontak.

"Cerewet! Kau tak usah mengelak, aku tahu." pemuda ungu itu mulai berjalan tanpa memperdulikan protesan Kaito—serta tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya si Shion hanya diam sambil menahan rasa malunya yang luar biasa dengan wajahnya yang layaknya kepiting rebus saus tomat.

'_Hancur sudah harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki sejati, Kaito._' Tangisnya dalam hati.

Kau tak bersyukur sekali, Kaito! Enak kan digendong senior ganteng macam Gakupo. Wah, kau ini, nak..

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung asrama. Pemuda Kamui itu menurunkan Kaito dari gendongannya. Gakupo menempati kamar asrama nomor 354. Itu artinya mereka harus menggunakan _lift_ untuk mencapai lantai tiga. Ya, asrama ini memiliki fasilitas berupa _lift_ untuk memudahkan siswa menuju lantai kamarnya.

Kaito yang mendengar kata '_lift_' itu langsung pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda tampan di depannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak suka menaiki _lift_?"

Memang itu! Kau pintar sekali menebak suasana hati orang, nak!

"E-etto.. A-aku mudah mual." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Gakupo menatap juniornya dengan bingung, kemudian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak-ledak. Ia tak menyangka di dunia ini ada orang yang mudah mual seperti Kaito.

"Maaf..maaf." Ia pun menghentikan tawanya. "Kalau begitu kita lewat tangga saja. Aku akan menggendongmu lagi."

"A-apa!?" wajah Kaito yang pucat kembali memerah. "T-tidak usah!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gakupo segera menggendong Kaito dan membawanya menuju tangga.

Satu persatu tangga Gakupo naiki dengan membawa Kaito di tangannya. Kaito tak berani lagi protes. Ia takut seniornya itu akan menjatuhkannya dengan tidak elit dari tangannya.

"Senpai.."

"Hm?"

"A-apa senpai t-tidak lelah m-menggendongku terus? A-aku kan berat." Tanya Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Gakupo langsung.

Gakupo sendiri menatap Kaito dengan sedikit intens sambil tersenyum, "Tidak kok. Kau ini ringan, Shion."

Wajah si biru Shion lagi-lagi memerah. Namun setelah itu, sebuah senyuman tipis terpantri di wajah manisnya. Entah kenapa, ia menyukai berada di dekat seniornya. Dan jika boleh jujur, Kaito merasa senang digendong Gakupo seperti ini.

Jangankan kau, nak. Semua juga pasti senang kalau ada di posisimu.. Bersyukurlah, nak.

"Yo, Gakkun!" sebuah panggilan akrab membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dilihatnya, seorang pemuda semapai berambut merah jambu sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Mata _emerald_nya mengarah pada objek di tangan Gakupo, "Siapa itu, Gakkun?"

"Oh, Roro. Ini murid baru." Jawab Gakupo datar.

"Jangan panggil aku Roro, Gakkun!" protesnya.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku Gakkun." Balasnya tetap datar.

Kaito merasa canggung dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia bagaikan orang ketiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bisa kau gendong? Apa dia sakit?" tanya pemuda merah jambu itu sambil menatap Kaito. Kaito yang merasa ditatap langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam syal birunya dan dada Gakupo dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

"Dia tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Kelelahan ya..?" ulangnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya dan masih menatap Kaito.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, merah jambu?" tanya Gakupo dengan datar.

"Tidak ada kok." Mengabaikan Gakupo, pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu berusaha menatap Kaito. "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Tersentak, Kaito dengan ragu menatap pemuda yang menanyainya. Iris mereka pun bertemu. Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu melebarkan matanya melihat wajah manis nan polos Kaito. Terutama mata _blue ocean_ Kaito yang indah dan bening.

"N-namaku Shion Kaito, senpai. Salam kenal." Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum polos.

"I-iya. Namaku Yuuma. Salam kenal juga, Shion-kun."

Entah apa yang ada pada Kaito, tapi pemuda bernama Yuuma itu terus saja memandanginya. Gakupo merasa tidak enak. Sekarang ialah yang merasa jadi orang ketiga. Dan ia tak suka itu, terlebih menyangkutkan pemuda manis di tangannya kini.

Dan jika kita tinjau lagi, sejak mereka bertemu, sebenarnya Gakupo dan Kaito sama sekali belum berkenalan. Sedikit membuatnya iri dengan Yuuma yang diberi tahu nama lengkap pemuda Shion itu lebih dulu dibandingnya.

Ralat. Bukan 'sedikit', tapi 'sangat' iri. Benar kan, Gakupo?

"Oke, cukup perkenalannya. Aku harus segera membawanya ke kamarku." Ujar Gakupo yang langsung saja berjalan melalui Yuuma.

"Ke kamarmu?" tanya Yuuma sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya. Keberatan?"

"Tidak. Silahkan saja, Gakkun." Jawab Yuuma dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Roro."

Gakupo pun buru-buru menaki anak tangga yang tersisa. Membuat Kaito sedikit bingung akan Gakupo. Reaksinya berbeda setelah bertemu pemuda merah jambu, Yuuma.

"Senpai kenapa?"

"Tidak ada."

Kaito pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau nada bicara Gakupo barusan sedikit kesal. Kaito merasa sedikit bersalah meski ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Tangga menuju lantai tiga cukup banyak. Namun sepertinya Gakupo tak terlihat kelelahan menaiki semuanya dengan Kaito di tangannya. Membuat Kaito kagum akan stamina seniornya ini.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar setelah berjalan di lorong asrama. Pintu berwarna coklat itu memiliki tulisan 354. Dan jika dilihat baik-baik, pintu kamar ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pintu asrama sekolah—begitu juga dengan pintu yang lain. Gakupo pun akhirnya menurunkan Kaito dan membuka pintu itu.

Saat Kaito masuk dan lampu dinyalakan, betapa terkejutnya ia. Ini bukan kamar asrama yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Bukan! Bukan lebih buruk, tapi lebih baik. Jauh lebih bagus daripada perkiraan Kaito selama ini.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua buah tempat tidur, dua buah meja belajar, sebuah lemari, dan sebuah kulkas. Pintu kamar mandi ada di ujung ruangan. Dan tak lupa ruangan kecil seperti dapur beserta tetek bengek peralatan dapurnya. Seluruh sudut tempat itu sangat bersih dan rapi.

"Senpai menempati ruangan ini sendirian?" tanya si Shion tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Sebelumnya si Roro disini bersamaku, tapi ia minta pindah di kamar sebelah. Entah kenapa." Jawab sang senior sambil menyerahkan tas Kaito yang ia bawa. Kaito hanya menerimanya sambil mengangguk-angguk saja.

Kaito segera menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disana. Ia letakkan tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan isinya—beberapa setel baju dan buku. Melihat itu, Gakupo langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memindahkan beberapa bajunya menjadi satu. Sekarang lemari itu tak hanya untuknya, namun harus dibagi dua.

"Kau bisa letakkan pakaianmu di bagian tengah dan bawah. Kau bawa berapa setel dari rumah?" ujar Gakupo tanpa menoleh pada Kaito.

"Aku hanya membawa... dua setel."

Secepat kilat, pemuda ungu itu menoleh pada Kaito di belakang. Dua setel baju untuk tahun pelajaran yang panjang? Yang benar saja. Dia ini berniat bersekolah asrama tidak sih..

"Kau hanya membawa dua setel baju? Kau serius?" tanya Gakupo kaget.

"I-iya, hanya dua setel, senpai. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Kaito sambil menatap seniornya bingung dan polos.

Ingin rasanya Gakupo _facepalm_ di tempat. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia juga ingin bertanya alasan adik kelasnya itu kenapa ia bisa disini hanya dengan membawa dua setel baju. Namun mengingat betapa diamnya ia di ruang kepala sekolah tadi saat ditanya tentang keluarga, maka lagi-lagi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia yakin Kaito punya masalah yang serius.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masukkan saja bajumu di lemari!" Perintah Gakupo sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Dengan cekatan, Kaito memasukkan dua setel bajunya ke dalam lemari. "Ohya, aku lupa bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Nama senpai siapa ya?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Membuat yang ditanya menjadi gemas.

"Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." Pemuda beriris violet itu membalas dengan senyum manisnya. "Namamu sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Kaito Shion, senpai." Jawab pemuda bersyal biru itu dengan senang. Senyum lebarnya terukir di wajah putih pucatnya. "Salam kenal, senpai."

Deg!

Dan sesuatu yang aneh pun merasuk ke dalam tubuh Gakupo. Jantungnya berdesir. Ia merasa sangat senang melihat senyuman itu. Dan ia ingin terus melihatnya.

_'A-apa yang kau pikirkan sih?'_ _inner_ Gakupo menjerit.

"B-baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi makan siang di aula akan berlangsung. Kau tentunya lapar kan.."

"I-iya. Baiklah, senpai."

Baru saja pemuda bersurai biru itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Satu hal lagi yang ia lupakan. Ia tak membawa perlengkapan mandi sama sekali kecuali sebatang sikat giginya. Dia bahkan tak membawa handuk.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang pada seniornya itu bahwa ia tak membawa apapun. Tapi ia takut dimarahin ini itu. Tapi kalau tidak bilang...

"Kau boleh memakai punyaku jika kau tak membawanya, Shion." Ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

Kaito menatap horror pada seniornya yang sedang membaca bukunya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu..

Akhirnya si biru Shion hanya bisa menahan malunya.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya kini dibalut oleh sebuah kaos biru dan sebuah celana pendek selutut. Ia merasa sangat segar setelah mandi.

"Shion, kita harus ce—" Gakupo yang barusan keluar dari dapur menghentikan kalimatnya. Lidahnya tercekat seketika ia melihat Kaito sekarang. Wajah yang manis nan polos, rambut yang masih basah, tetesan air yang menuruni wajah dan lehernya. Sangat menggoda iman..

'_Ugh! Ingat, Gakupo! Dia itu laki-laki!'_

"Ada apa, senpai?"

"A-ah! Kita harus cepat ke aula makan." Jawab Gakupo dengan _pokerface_-nya. Ia tak mau terlihat bodoh, utamanya di depan si manis Shion.

"Baiklah, senpai."

.

Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang sulit bagi Gakupo Kamui.

.

=To be Continued=

**A/N: Hallo~ Daku datang ke FFn lagi setelah sekian lama gak pernah publish cerita. Dan akhirnya saya nimbrung dulu di fandom ini. Yah,, itung-itung buat memenuhi asupan sendiri terhadap OTP. #plak**

**Well.. Pertama daku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Terima kasih banyak. Daku juga minta maaf kalau masih banyak salah dan typo-nya. Males mau nge-beta soalnya. #dilemparsandal**

**Kedua, untuk sementara daku masih nimbrung disini, jadi mungkin daku bakal sedikit nyampah tentang pairing ini. Hahahaha.. #dibekap**

**Ketiga, tolong beri tahu daku pendapat kalian tentang ini cerita. Kalau sekiranya banyak yang suka, ya nanti daku lanjutkan secepatnya. Jika nggak, tinggal delete aja dan ngungsi ke Fandom lain. #dues**

**Oke, sedikit dari daku, semoga kalian suka.**

**RoyaChan's out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine. They belongs to the creator.

Pairing: Mainly GakuKai... Tapi ini mungkin jadi HaremUke!Kaito. orz

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Harem!Uke!Kaito, typo, banyak salahnya, bahasa berantakan, **rating may/will change**.

Summary: Kaito adalah pemuda bau kencur yang baru memasuki sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Asmodin. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa kehidupannya di sekolah bisa menjadi _chaos_ bagi hidupnya.

.

Chaostic School Life

Part 2

Jika kalian mengharapkan suasana aula makan yang tenang, damai, dan bersahabat, maka aula makan sekolah ini bukanlah tempat kalian. Kenyataannya, aula makan Asmodin High School itu sangatlah jauh dari kata tenang. Ada yang berdesak-desakkan untuk mengambil makan, bahkan sampai berebut.

Seorang Kaito Shion hanya bisa diam memandang kebar-baran penghuni aula makan itu. Ia kini ragu bisa mendapat jatah makan dengan selamat. Bahkan ia kini tak merasa bersemangat makan siang.

Sambil menghela nafas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian sayuran alias salad. Bagi Kaito, mungkin hanya sayuran yang bisa ia makan karena bagian itu tak ramai.

Sebenarnya bukan inilah yang Kaito harapkan saat waktu makan tiba. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bertanya keadaan aula makan di sekolah ini pada Gakupo. Informasi seperti ini juga penting baginya. Tapi seharusnya ia juga tidak kaget mendapati aula makan seperti ini. Wajar bagi remaja laki-laki jika mereka bar-bar.

Oh, dan perlu dicatat dulu. Kaito kini tak bersama Gakupo. Sebelum kesini, Gakupo mengatakan pada Kaito kalau dia memiliki 'urusan penting' yang harus dikerjakan. Kaito mengiyakan saja.

Setelah mengambil beberapa salad, ia masih memiliki masalah, yaitu mencari tempat duduk. Toh tidak mungkin ia makan sambil berdiri. Ia melihat sekitar, namun sepertinya tak menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Ada tempat kosong pun itu bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

'_Seharusnya aku tetap bersama Gakupo-senpai saja...'_

"Hey!"

Sebuah panggilan menyahut. Tapi yang dipanggil tetap diam. Ia juga tak merasa bahwa panggilan itu untuknya.

"Hei, Shion-kun!"

Kini karena jelas untuk siapa panggilan itu tertuju, maka si kepala biru itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan mencari si pemanggil.

"Shion-kun! Disini!" sebuah panggilan itu berasal dari meja belakang. Tepatnya dari seorang berambut merah muda yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Pemuda itu pun membuat gestur tangan yang menyuruh si Shion menghampirinya.

Kaito tentu tidak asing dengan seniornya yang satu ini, karena mereka toh sudah berkenalan. Tidak mungkin juga Kaito melupakan orang yang baru beberapa waktu lalu bertemu.

"Kau sendirian, Shion-kun? Gakkun dimana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"I-iya begitulah. Gakupo-senpai... katanya dia sedang ada urusan," jawabnya.

"Begitu... Ah, kenapa kau tak duduk saja disini. Kau tak menemukan tempat duduk 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, senpai," Kaito pun duduk di sebelah Yuuma. "Senpai sendirian?"

Yuuma mengangguk sambil meminum jus jeruknya. "Teman-temanku sedang mengambil makanan."

Keadaan menjadi canggung di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Kaito mulai memakan saladnya dalam diam. Sedangkan Yuuma hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di meja—sambil sekali-sekali melirik pemuda bersyal biru di sampingnya.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa orang datang.

"Hei, Yuuma-kun. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata seorang berambut _teal_ yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yuuma.

"Untung saja kali ini tidak seramai biasanya. Jika iya, mungkin aku tidak mendapat jatah makan," ujar seorang lagi. Ia berambut senada Yuuma. Mata birunya menatap objek yang duduk di samping Yuuma. "Hei, Yuuma. Dia siapa?"

Yang merasa ditanyakan terkejut dan langsung menghentikan kunyahannya. Hampir-hampir tersedak.

"Oh! Aku baru sadar ada yang lain," pemuda berambut _teal_ itu juga mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kaito. "Murid baru kah?"

"Iya, dia murid baru. Namanya Kaito Shion," jawab Yuuma.

"Hooo... Kelas berapa?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin masih kelas satu."

Kaito hanya bisa diam. Sejujurnya, menjadi bahan pembicaraan saat kau ada disana tanpa mengajakmu bicara di dalamnya itu rasanya sangat aneh. Canggung sendiri.

"Dia di kamar nomor berapa?" akhirnya pertanyaan dari pemuda _teal_ itu terlontar.

"Sekamar dengan Gakkun."

"Eh!? Dengan Gakupo!?" si pemuda berambut merah jambu kaget. "Kau serius?"

"Itulah yang membuatku heran, Luki," Yuuma menjawab seraya menunjuk pemuda bernama Luki itu dengan sendoknya.

"Tapi bukannya dia suka menyendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang itu yang membuatku heran, Mikuo," kini Yuuma menunjuk Mikuo dengan sendoknya. "Gakkun memang penyendiri. Aku saja sampai diusir olehnya dari kamar. Untung saat itu Meito sendirian, jadi aku pindah ke kamarnya."

Kini Kaito mulai fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. Gakupo penyendiri? Tapi Gakupo sangat baik pada Kaito. DanYuuma diusir dari kamar Gakupo? Bukannya Gakupo bilang kalau Yuuma sendiri yang pindah ke kamar sebelah? Lalu mana yang benar?

Oke, Kaito pusing...

Kaito pun meminum susu kotaknya, dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Menyadari itu, Yuuma angkat bicara. "Lho, Shion-kun? Kau mau kemana?"

Kaito menoleh singkat. "Aku sudah selesai makan, senpai. Aku mau kembali ke kamar dan belajar."

Kaito segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Yuuma memaklumi sikap Kaito yang sepertinya tidak terlalu nyaman berada disini. Siapa juga yang nyaman dengan suasana bar-bar ala aula makan ini? Utamanya murid baru yang belum terbiasa.

"Dia anak yang menarik," gumam Yuuma sambil terus memandangi kepergian Kaito. Seulas senyum tipis terpantri di wajahnya.

.

Saat sampai di kamarnya—setelah menaiki banyak anak tangga—ia masuk. Untung saja Gakupo menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Kaito. Setelah di dalam, ia melihat ruangan itu kosong. Mungkin memang benar seniornya itu sedang ada urusan penting sampai meninggalkan makan siang.

Menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa bosan. Berada di lingkungan baru yang kau tak tahu seluk-beluk tempatnya ya tentu saja membuatmu bosan—karena tak tahu harus apa.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk dengan kaki menyilang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa bertahan disini tidak ya?" gumamnya. "Semoga saja pilihanku ini tepat."

Hanya hening yang menemaninya. Tak ada suarapun yang terdengar disana.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja," pemuda serba biru itu pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar mencari perpustakaan.

.

Sekolah ini begitu luas. Sangat luas hingga seseorang bisa tersesat. Seperti si biru Shion ini. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia berkeliling, namun ia tak menemukan ruangan perpustakaan. Bertanya? Sudah. Ia sudah bertanya kesana-kemari, sayangnya ia masih bingung. Ada yang berkata kesana, kesini, sebelah sana, sebelah sini, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Menyerah, ia pun bersandar pada dinding koridor yang ia lalui. Ia menarik nafas sejenak. Ia lelah. "Ini sekolah atau labirin sih? Luasnya minta ampun, ribetnya nyusahin!"

Karena tak kunjung menemukan perpustakaan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan menunggu sang senior kembali, kemudian ia bisa bertanya dengan detail dimana letak perpustakaan—kalau bisa diantar sekalian agar insiden tersesat ini tidak terjadi lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kaito berhenti. Ia ingin mewek seketika. Kaito benci mengakuinya, tapi ia tak tahu jalan ini, dan ia tak tahu arah untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Batinnya sudah mengutuk luas tempat ini. Ditambah tempat ini sepi—karena ini masih jam makan siang.

"Shion?"

Kaito dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara di belakangnya. Suara _husky_ yang familiar di telinganya. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya—sebenarnya.

Perlahan, Kaito tolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok tinggi berambut ungu panjang sedang menatapnya bingung. Tangannya membawa setumpuk tebal kertas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah! E-etto... a-aku sedang mencari perpustakaan...?" jawab Kaito dengan nada yang sedikit meragukan.

"Kau tersesat?"

Jleb!

Oh, kalian lihat itu, pemirsa? Imajiner lembing yang menancap di hati Kaito?

Terus terang saja, Kaito tak suka apabila tebakan seseorang langsung tepat sasaran, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang payah. Memalukan rasanya.

Tapi kenyataannya begitu 'kan?

Merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya tak merespon, Gakupo berjalan mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Kaito. Senyuman terpantri di wajahnya. "Kalau kau tersesat, katakan saja. Tak usah malu. Kau juga baru disini, jadi wajar. Biar kuantar. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana."

Oke, Kaito ingin pingsan sekarang saking malunya. Meskipun begitu, ia bersyukur bisa bertemu Gakupo disini. Ia lega tidak jadi tersesat lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama. Kaito hanya mengikuti Gakupo kemana ia menarik tangannya. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Gakupo saat ini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Ia takut merusak suasana hati seniornya.

Pikiran Kaito kalut sekarang. Walau ia terlihat diam, isi kepalanya berkecamuk melontarkan berbagai kalimat absurd. Namun yang lebih dominan baginya kini adalah perasaan malu—saat ia melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Gakupo, membuat kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan pintu coklat besar bertuliskan '_Library_'. Wajah Kaito menunjukkan kelegaan. Akhirnya ia sampai di perpustakaan.

Saat mereka masuk, mata Kaito melebar takjub. Berderet-deret buku berjajar rapi di rak, kursi dan meja baca yang rapi, ruangan yang bersih. Benar-benar tempat yang nyaman. Ditambah tempat itu yang luas, Kaito menjamin buku yang ada di ruangan ini jumlahnya hampir menyentuh ribuan.

"Silahkan kau cari buku yang ingin kau pinjam. Aku ada urusan dengan pengurus perpustakaan," ujar Gakupo sambil menyentuh kepala Kaito.

"Baiklah!" Kaito pun segera berlari menuju jajaran rak yang cukup tinggi itu. Sedangkan Gakupo berjalan menuju meja pengurus perpustakaan.

Keadaan perpustakaan itu sangat sepi. Kaito hanya melihat satu dua siswa yang sedang mencari buku. Ini membuat Kaito tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang jika ada di perpustakaan seperti ini.

Kaito kini berada di deretan buku pengetahuan sosial—tepatnya sejarah. Dibacanya satu-persatu judul buku yang ia temui. Sampai dirinya melihat buku _ensiklopedia_ tebal mengenai sejarah dunia. Inilah buku yang Kaito cari. Ia menyukai hal-hal berbau sejarah dunia. Akhirnya ia mengambil buku tebal itu.

Lebih dari 20 menit Kaito berputar-putar, dan hanya menemukan 3 buku yang menarik minatnya. Sebuah _ensiklopedia_ tebal, kamus fisika, dan sebuah novel. Kaito pun merasa cukup dan segera menuju ke meja pengurus untuk mengurusi buku pinjamannya. Toh dalam hati ia tidak mau membuat Gakupo menunggu, kemudian ditinggal, kemudian tersesat lagi. Bagus!

Untungnya Gakupo masih menunggunya di meja pengurus. Ia terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan pengurus perpustakaan. Hingga Kaito datang, ia menatap Kaito dan memberinya seulas senyum tipis. "Sudah selesai?"

Kaito hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban, dan meletakknya buku pinjamannya di meja pengurus.

Gakupo segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik selembar kartu dari dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada pengurus perpustakaan.

"Kurasa dia suka membaca buku pengetahuan," ujar si pengurus perpustakaan. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum melihat novel yang Kaito pinjam. "Ia juga memiliki selera novel yang bagus. Hahaha..."

"Diamlah, Ted!" ucap Gakupo dingin. "Ohya, bisakah kau buatkan kartu anggota perpustakaan untuknya?"

"Tentu, tapi ia harus mengisi aplikasi terlebih dahulu."

"Aplikasi ya... Kurasa lain kali saja. Ia masih belum mendapat kelas."

"Baiklah," pengurus perpustakaan bernama Ted itu pun menuliskan sesuatu di halaman belakang buku-buku pinjaman Kaito. "Selesai," dan ia memindahtangankan buku-buku itu pada Gakupo.

"Terima kasih, Ted."

"Kapanpun," balasnya singkat.

Gakupo menatap Kaito. "Nah, ayo ke kamar, Shion."

"I-iya, senpai... Bukunya?"

"Biar aku yang bawa."

Kaito ingin protes, namun ia diam. Ia tahu dia tak akan menang beragrumen dengan seniornya itu. Mereka pun meninggalkan perpustakaan, diikuti oleh tatapan dari sang pengurus yang tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

"Kalau saja adikku melihat ini, dia pasti sudah pingsan _nosebleed_ di tempat."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar asrama Kaito merasa canggung. Dia juga merasa bahwa ia terlalu merepotkan seniornya. Bukan hanya membawakan buku tebal yang ia pinjam, ia juga membuat sang senior menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan—termasuk menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga.

_Why... Oh, just why?_

Sesampainya di depan kamar 354, Kaito segera membukakan pintu. Di dalam kamar itu, keadaan masih canggung. Gakupo meletakkan buku-buku Kaito di meja belajar si Shion, lalu duduk di meja belajarnya sambil memeriksa beberapa kertas yang sempat ia bawa tadi.

Kaito sendiri hanya duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan membuka novel yang ia pinjam. Melihat itu, Gakupo tersenyum tipis.

Cukup lama tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada bunyi detik jam dan lembar kertas yang dibalik. Keduanya benar-benar hanyut dalam aktifitas masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Gakupo bersandar pada tempat duduknya dan menarik kedua tangannya keatas. Ia terlihat lelah.

"Senpai lelah?"

Suara dari insan lain di ruangan itu membuat pemuda Kamui itu memutar lehernya ke arah sang Shion. Kaito menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu malu-malu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Makan malam nanti... senpai ke aula makan 'kah?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. Ia tidak mau kesana sendirian menghadapi suasana bar-bar.

Gakupo terdiam sesaat, membuat Kaito was-was. Dalam hati, Kaito sangat berharap bahwa sang senior menjawab 'iya'. Sungguh, ia berharap demikian.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," Gakupo pun berucap. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. "Tapi jika kau ingin aku kesana, maka tentu. Aku akan kesana."

Pemuda bersyal biru itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap senior ungunya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito meminta kepastian.

"Iya."

Wajah Kaito langsung merona senang dengan _backgound_ bunga-bunga bertebaran. Akhirnya...

"Jika memang ingin kesana tanpa melewati suasana bar-bar, Shion, kita harus berangkat lebih awal," kata Gakupo.

Kaito mengangguk senang. "Iya, senpai!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan badan dulu," Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kaito hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia senang... sungguh.

.

Jam makan malam hampir tiba. Kaito sudah membersihkan badannya, dan memakai pakaian nyamannya. Sebuah _sweater_ biru, celana kain panjang, dan tak lupa _scarf_ birunya. Ia siap berangkat. Tinggal menunggu seniornya membersihkan mejanya, kemudian mereka bisa berangkat.

"Shion," Gakupo menoleh pada Kaito yang sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya.

"Ya, senpai?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, jadi aku tidak bisa ke aula makan," ucap Gakupo serius.

"Apa!?" Kaito _shock_ seketika.

"Aku bercanda. Ayo kita kerangkat."

Ingin rasanya Kaito melempar novelnya pada Gakupo yang sempat memberinya _shock_ dadakan. Tapi karena Gakupo hanya bercanda, maka Kaito tersenyum miris saja.

Letak aula makan tidak terlalu jauh, sebenarnya. Itu berada di lantai satu gedung asrama. Jadi Kaito hanya perlu menuruni anak tangga seperti biasanya, dan segera sampai. Tidak membuang tenaga lebih—utamanya jika sampai tersesat.

Di perjalanan, Kaito memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. Mulai dari menanyakan menu makan malam yang biasa disajikan, hingga makanan kesukaan Gakupo. Dan yang menarik perhatian Kaito dalam pembicaraan itu adalah bahwa setiap jam makan selalu disediakan makanan penutup berupa es krim. Dan bodohnya Kaito saat makan siang tadi adalah langsung pergi saat selesai makan. Tidak jadi makan es krim 'kan?

Tapi dalam hati kini ia bertekat, sebar-bar apapun keadaan aula makan, ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan es krim itu. Itulah tekat dan perjuangan maniak es krim.

Setibanya mereka di aula makan, tempat itu masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat. Tidak ada hal bar-bar—masih belum, nak.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Shion?" tanya sang senior.

"Eh? Uumm... entahlah. Mungkin udon saja."

"Baiklah jika kau ingin itu. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Iya," Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Mereka segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana makanan bernama udon itu berada. Ternyata Gakupo juga mengambil jenis makanan dan porsi yang sama dengan Kaito. Saat pemuda biru itu bertanya, Gakupo hanya menjawab bahwa ia tak makan banyak. Kaito tak akan berkomentar tentang itu—ia juga baru kenal Gakupo.

Mereka duduk di meja yang—seingat Kaito—tadi siang ia tempati bersama Yuuma dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah Kaito duduk dan mengucapkan 'selamat makan', dia langsung saja menyantap makan malamnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Shion," ucap Gakupo. Ia meminum jus jeruk kotaknya.

Kaito menelan makanannya. "Tidak bisa, senpai. Aku harus cepat-cepat makan dan mengambil jatah es krimku."

"Iya, tapi makannya pelan-pelan. Kalau tidak nanti kau—"

"—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"...tersedak," Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kemudian menghela nafas pendek. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Kaito langsung saja menyambar sekotak jus jeruk di sampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meminum cairan berwarna _orange_ tersebut sampai habis. Gakupo yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, pemuda bersurai biru itu menghela nafas lega. Dan perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang barusan diminumnya bukanlah miliknya. Yang ia minum adalah sekotak jus jeruk, sedangkan yang dia pesan tadi adalah susu vanila.

Oke, itu milik orang lain, Kaito Shion.

Dengan ragu, Kaito menatap iris seniornya yang balik menatapnya. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah antara malu dan menyesal. Memang ia hanya refleks, tapi itu tetap bukan miliknya 'kan?

"S-senpai... M-maafkan aku! A-aku tak sengaja meminum minuman senpai! M-maaf!" serunya.

Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, Shion. Kau juga tak sengaja 'kan?"

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah... Kau habiskan saja makananmu. Pelan-pelan, Shion," ujar sang senior.

Kaito hanya memberikan anggukan singkat. Sesungguhnya saja ia merasa sangat canggung dan malu. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa lega bahwa seniornya itu tidak marah padanya.

Perlu waktu 10 menit bagi Kaito untuk menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tergesa-gesa. Sambil meminum susu kotaknya, ia melirik ke arah kerumunan yang memulai kebar-barannya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, keadaan telah berubah.

Kemudian ia lirik pada seniornya di sampingnya. Gakupo terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Wajahnya nampak kalau dirinya sedang berfikir. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang sempat ia tunda.

Namun Kaito segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat seniornya menoleh padanya. Wajah sang Shion memerah malu tentunya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makannya, kau boleh langsung mengambil bagian es krimmu."

Ah, benar juga. Itulah apa yang memang Kaito tunggu-tunggu. Ia ingin segera memakan es krimnya. Kaito langsung berdiri dan membawa piring bekas makannya, kemudian meletakkannya di bagian pencucian piring. Perlu diingat, kalau disana ada pekerja yang memang ditugasi membersihkan piring kotor siswa.

Kaito pun berlari menuju bagian pengambilan pencuci mulut—yang bentuknya berupa mesih besar. Gakupo yang mengikuti hanya tertawa geli melihat sifat kekanakan Kaito. Terlihat manis di matanya.

"Waahh... Banyak es krim," ujar Kaito semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, Shion."

Pemuda manis bersyal biru itu langsung saja mengatakan kalau dia memilih rasa _vanilla_—rasa favoritnya. Gakupo segera megeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya, kemudian memasukkannya pada mesin itu.

"Jadi begitu ya cara kerjanya.," gumam Kaito kagum.

Gakupo menekan rasa _vanilla_, dan sebuah _cup_ berukuran sedang keluar dari mesin itu. Gakupo ambil, dan memberikannya pada Kaito. "Ini. Semoga kau suka rasanya."

"Waaahh... Terima kasih, senpai!" serunya senang. Baru saja ia akan membuka kemasan itu, Kaito teringat sesuatu. "Senpai tidak makan es krim kah?"

Gakupo hanya tersenyum. "Setiap murid hanya mendapat bagian sebuah _cup_ es krim. Dan itu jatahku. Kau boleh mengambilnya."

Kaito tersentak. "Eh? L-lalu senpai?" oke, Kaito merasa tak enak sendiri.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Jadi tak apa,"

"T-tapi tetap saja. I-ini 'kan jatah senpai. Milik senpai."

"Aku bilang tak apa, Shion," Gakupo mengacak-acak puncak kepala si Shion. "Makan saja."

Dengan malu, Kaito buka pembungkus es krim itu dan langsung memakannya. Raut wajahnya langsung cerah saat lelehan minuman padat itu mencair di mulutnya. Dingin dan manis. Sudah lama ia tak memakan yang seperti ini.

"Selagi kau makan, kita kembali ke kamar," kata Gakupo.

"Baiklah, senpai."

Mereka segera keluar dari aula makan. Gakupo berjalan duluan, sementara Kaito mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka tak membuka pembicaraan. Kaito juga toh sedang dengan asyiknya memakan es krim.

Begitu mereka sampai di kamar, jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Kaito langsung saja duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menghabiskan es krimnya. Gakupo yang baru saja akan duduk di kursi belajarnya mengurungkannya saat ia lihat Kaito yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berjalan mendekati Kaito. "Makanmu berantakan sekali, Shion."

"Hm?" Kaito hanya menatap seniornya polos. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya di sekirat mulutnya terdapat sisa-sisa es krim.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau makan pelan-pelan, Shion."

Dengan perlahan, Gakupo mengusap sisa es krim yang ada di sekitar mulut Kaito menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kaito hanya diam dengan mata terpejam erat. Saat tak lagi rasakan sentuhan di sekitar bibirnya, ia buka matanya. Wajahnya langsung merona malu saat Gakupo menjilat ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum pada Kaito.

"Cara makanmu seperti anak kecil saja," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat si biru Shion semakin merona malu dam menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-terserah aku mau makan seperti apa..." ucap pemuda bersurai biru itu pelan—bahkan hampir mencicit.

"Apa?"

"T-tidak ada."

Gakupo menghela nafas pendek. "Sekarang habiskan saja es krimmu. Setelah itu terserah kau mau apa. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku. Ya, Shion?"

"I-iya, senpai."

"Bagus lah..."

Gakupo kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sedangkan si biru Shion memakan es krimnya dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan pekerjaan Gakupo. Melihat betapa sibuk dan seriusnya dia terhadap pekerjaannya membuat rasa ingin tahu Kaito muncul.

Tapi serius, dia harus menahan rasa penasarannya itu. Karena ia tidak boleh mengganggu dan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Itu tidak sopan.

Maka setelah Kaito menghabiskan es krimnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah dapur, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

"Kau suka novel seperti itu kah, Shion?" pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dua tahun di seberang bertanya tiba-tiba saat Kaito membuka novel pinjamannya.

Kaito menatap seniornya polos. "Begitulah."

Gakupo hanya mengangguk paham sebagai balasan. "Shion."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau nyaman tinggal disini?"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Gakupo bertanya seperti itu? Kaito saja belum ada sehari disini, sudah ditanya nyaman atau tidak. Ia pun menjawab seadanya, "Aku belum ada sehari disini, senpai. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kesan pertama?"

"Kesan pertama?" Kaito berpikir sejenak. Ia tutup novelnya, dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Wajahnya nampak berpikir. "Sekolah ini bagus. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, jadi mudah tersesat. Dan soal kamar...disini nyaman kok. Terlebih aku disini bersama senpai."

Penuturan dari mulut Kaito Shion membuat iris Gakupo melebar sedikit. Ia diam selama beberapa detik menatap Kaito. "Begitu ya... "

"Ah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," Kaito berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Gakupo masih diam. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sorot matanya melembut. Ia mendengus geli.

"_Aku rasa...tak apa. Biarlah..."_

.

=To Be Continued=

.

**A/N: Holla~ Daku kembali. Maaf updatenya lama. Penyakit koneksi internet kumat lagi. Ditambah padatnya jadwal daku, ya jadi lama. Gomen... m(_ _)m**

**Ah, sou... Daku berencana untuk buat side story cerita ini. Dari sudut pandang Gakupo, mungkin.. Tapi ya nunggu beberapa chapter ke depan dulu.. Soalnya biar daku gak bingung. Kira-kira bagus gak ya nih ide buat bikin side story? #abaikansajalah O-O"**

**And khusus buat Hikari Shourai,, makasih banyak, Hika-san, udah mereview dengan menunjukkan kelemahan dan kesalahan daku di chap sebelumnya. Itu membangun sekali. Daku juga toh masih belajar. Yah... setidaknya ini sudah daku coba perbaiki. Udah cari refrensi dimana-mana, broh~ #plakk**

**Special Thanks to Ariisa Nakamura, Shinseina hana, Hikari Shourai, MimoruGK, and Ayam Lover (namamu, nak #plak XD).. Luph you all..**

******Ohya, kalau ada yang masih ribet soal sistem di sekolah ini,, akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Huehuehue**

**Soo... Thank you for reading this chapter. Give me some review if you don't mind. I'll do better next time. ^^"a**

**RoyaChan's out~**


End file.
